


Heart Tissue, Scar Tissue...Paper Tissue?

by orphan_account



Series: Shules Drabble [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Shules, Shules drabble, This is so soft, they share scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on Soulmate Prompt #3: Soulmates share scars. If one gets a scar, it will appear on their soulmate.Credit to DearSpacePirates on tumblr for the prompt.Juliet remembers all the times her soulmate gave her a scar.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Shules Drabble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878952
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Heart Tissue, Scar Tissue...Paper Tissue?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I’m a sucker for Soulmate AU’s and I felt this one suited Shules well.

The first time it happens, she’s six. It’s quick and hot. Blistering hot. The top of her left hand is red, a newly formed scar taking its place in the middle. She doesn’t know what’s happening and cries for her mother, who comes running to her aid. Her mother sees the scar and smiles.  
  


“Juliet, honey, it’s okay...” She moves some loose hair strands out of Juliet’s face, her thumb wiping her tears gently. “It just means your soulmate got hurt. They must’ve burned their hand on accident.”   
  


Juliet looks up at her confused, a few rouge tears falling from her eyes. “Soulmate? What’s that?” She sniffles and rubs her eyes with her elbow.  
  


“Well, it’s the person who you’re supposed to spend the rest of your life with. Your true love.” Her mother’s voice is soft and careful, a few unspoken words hanging in the air.

Juliet looks down at the scar and sees that it’s no longer a fleshy red. She ponders for a moment who her soulmate is. She hopes they’re nice and fun. Her attention turns back to her mother and a question forms in her head. “Mommy, are you and Daddy soulmates?”  
  


Her mother freezes for a moment before a crestfallen look covers her face. “Why don’t we go inside and have ourselves some ice cream? It’ll feel nice against the scar.” She ignores the question, instead grabbing Juliet by the hand and taking her inside. Juliet doesn’t mind, she’s already forgotten about the question by the time the first scoop of ice cream hits her tongue.  
  


She’s eleven when it happens again. It’s a school day, the bright sun shining down upon the playground. She’s playing with her friends when a sharp pain shoots up her right wrist and through her forearm. Before she even has a chance to react she can see the scar already forming. She’s sure her soulmate just broke their arm. An ugly break from the looks of it, maybe even involving an open wound or a petruding bone. She doesn’t want to think about it. Juliet focuses on the dull throbbing pain that comes from the scar as her tears fall uncontrollably. Her friends ask if she’s okay and she shows them the scar. It promptly leads to a circle of kids showing each other the scars their soulmate gave them. Juliet feels better and less shameful of her scars.  
  


Over the years she gathers some of her own scars herself. A couple knicks on her fingertips from when she cut herself with a kitchen knife. Scrapes on her knees from when she fell while rollerblading. The biggest scar she has is on the front of her left ankle from when she broke her leg by landing on it wrong. It required surgery.   
  


It’s when she’s 18 that she gets her largest scar from her soulmate. This one is long and painful, bringing a searing white-hot pain that makes her see red. Her heart pounds hard and fast within her chest as the scar continues to form clean down her sternum. It hurts so bad that she can’t move. Frozen with shock. It’s in this moment that she wonders what the _**hell**_ her soulmate is doing. The pain fades after a while, leaving Juliet with a million questions racing in her head. She leaves it for now, hoping silently that her soulmate isn’t and doesn’t die. Juliet is forced to cover up the scar as much as she can without getting pitied stares.  
  


She had met plenty of interesting people in her lifetime, but none came close to Shawn Spencer. There was something about him that Juliet couldn’t place. He made her feel safe and sure of herself, but she couldn’t let him know that. She didn’t want him to get the wrong idea, after all, Juliet was still waiting on her soulmate and she was sure he was waiting on his. Sometimes she catches him staring a bit too long at her, and it makes her shift in her seat uncomfortably. He notices this and offers up his signature goofy smile along with a simple “Hey Jules! Lassie-face leave you here to finish up his paper work?” It’s enough to get her to strike up a conversation with him, and it’s enough to make her forget why she was uncomfortable in the first place. She doesn’t notice the quick glances to her right arm or her left hand.  
  


Juliet can’t stop the thoughts running through her head as she shoots up in bed, a fiery pain forming in her left shoulder. She takes off her shirt and watches the bullet shaped scar form on her soft skin. She pushes the worrying thoughts to the back of her head as she tries to fall back asleep. The pulsing pain is still there twenty minutes later when she gets a call from Gus saying that Shawn is missing. She ignores her phantom injury and makes her way down to the spot that Gus told her and Carlton to meet him. Carlton discovers that Shawn’s been shot, and an uneasy feeling settles in the pit of her stomach. Juliet doesn’t say anything. Her first priority is to find Shawn before he’s hurt any further.  
  


Juliet knows now that Shawn is her soulmate, and she suspects Shawn knew from the beginning, but she makes her move too late. Shawn is dating Abigail. Her heart hurts for a while as she realizes she was too slow, not to mention that her scars have been aching. She hopes Shawn is happy, at least, Abigail is a nice girl. She’s good for him. She only wishes that it was her and Shawn sharing a room together where she can have a toothbrush and he gets a drawer.  
  


“I already have plans for Saturday.” Juliet says to Shawn, whose cheerful expression deflates into disappointment.  
  


“With who?” Juliet doesn’t have to say anything to know that Shawn has already guessed it’s Declan. Shawn nods and does his best to hide his disappointment. He flashes her his snarky smile and says that it’s okay, he’ll find someone else to go with him to the wedding. She tries to ignore the unspoken words in the air.  
  


Juliet and Shawn finally get together and the world seems to fall into place. He moves in with her and they’re happy together, coming home after a long day at the station or the psych office to cuddle together on the couch. She traces the scars on his arm and hand, often telling him about what she was doing the day she got them. He laughs and explains to her that the scar on the top of his left hand was from when he was messing with his mom’s curling iron and accidentally burned himself. Juliet listens carefully as he talks about the scar on his right arm. Shawn skips over the gory details, but says that he broke his arm while trying to do a stunt on his bike. She shares the stories of when she would rollerblade in college and how she tried a cooking course, which resulted in her nearly removing her finger prints. Shawn says she’s ready to move to Mexico now if she ever becomes a fugitive.  
  


Her eyes flicker down to his chest, where she knows his shirt is hiding the grizzly scar running down his skin. She wonders if she should ask, but Shawn beats her too it.  
  


“I had open-heart surgery.” It’s plain and simple. Shawn doesn’t bother providing anymore details and Juliet respects that. Her hands move down to her own chest as she feels the identical scar resting proudly upon her body. It’s sad, really, and she begins to cry. She’s not sure when she started, nor when she stops. All she knows is that Shawn could have died and it makes her heart ache thinking about a world where she missed out on all the good Shawn has done. He passes her a paper tissue before wrapping his arms around her and placing a loving kiss on her forehead.  
  


“Jules, you’re wetting my Apple Jacks shirt with your sad tears. This is a happy shirt.”  
  


Juliet looks up at him and lets out a small laugh. “Oh, sorry...”  
  


“If it makes you feel better, I got it from submitting in like a thousand box tops.”  
  


“Is that shirt really worth that much?”  
  


“I dunno, it was the 90’s”  
  


“Shawn...” Juliet gives him the **_“you better be joking”_** look before leaning in for a kiss. Shawn smirks when she pulls away.  
  


“You’re right... maybe it was the 80’s.”  
  


“Shawn!”  
  


“I’m kidding. Gus can probably tell you when I got this shirt. I used his box tops anyways.”  
  


Juliet gives him a disapproving look, but can’t help the small smile that tugs at her lips when Shawn gives her another one of his signature grins. Her heart feels a bit lighter; the discussion of their scars long forgotten. She takes comfort in knowing that neither her nor Shawn will have to suffer a scar alone.  
  


_**Fin** _


End file.
